


through the summers

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Falling in love with Pacifica Northwest was a journey.





	through the summers

**Author's Note:**

> Threw this together in a few minutes at 3am and I’m half asleep pls don’t hate it too much

At twelve Mabel spent her summer going through boyfriends as fast as the candy packets she was obsessed with. She also spent that time hating Pacifica, sure there were a few good reasons, she was stuck up and spoiled, but most of Mabel’s hatred didn't make sense.  _ Stupid Pacifica and her dumb perfect hair. She’s too pretty I don’t like it. She has stupid nice eyes.  _

Mabel’s summer when she was thirteen was a lot more insane. She still had her weird hatred for Pacifica, but her summer was too active to dwell that. Over the school year she had become more aware of the craziness of Gravity Falls and she and Dipper spent their whole time there hunting monsters and solving mysteries. That was the summer she hung out with Dipper too much, she even found herself with a crush on Wendy for a week.

Her summer at age fourteen was the awakening. Mabel had finally grown into her feelings and realized that she’d been crushing on Pacifica for two years. Something that helped that fact was Pacifica’s newfound kindness. Mabel and her friends were still weird just as they had been at twelve (they were less crazy though), and Pacifica still invited them to parties and stopped making fun of them. 

Fifteen was when things started to get interesting, the twins were settling into Gravity Falls as permanent residents and Mabel had more time to spend with Pacifica than she had ever had before. A few wild parties and bad decisions later, Mabel and Pacifica found themselves in the awkward situation of,  _ so we were drunk and we kissed but do either of us even remember it? So we’re just going to pretend it didn’t happen okay that works. _ That was a few months of avoiding each other in a not so subtle way.

When Mabel was sixteen she finally stopped being so stupid and just told Pacifica, turns out it wasn’t as hard as she thought it’d be and Pacifica reciprocitecated. It was new for Mabel to actually have deep feelings for a boyfriend or girlfriend, but she learned and she loved the feeling of loving Pacifica.


End file.
